


This Ocean Is Wrapped Around That Pineapple Tree

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Flash Fic, Microfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Recovery, Romance, Stream of Consciousness, the dells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Mia run away, post-disaster (plotless flashfic ahoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ocean Is Wrapped Around That Pineapple Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibijelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibijelly/gifts).



After the vortex, the cauterization of their old wounds, after the S-Mart burned to the ground, they ran away, as quickly as they could, and as far as they could manage to go, with only forty bucks in their pockets. Blood crusted beneath their fingertips, heads craning toward sudden noises

Fourth of July. They’ve just finished fucking and are taking a walk by a lake, mingling with shocking ease among the tourists infesting the Dells this year.

“We’ve gotta go back,” Ash said out of nowhere.

"Oh," Mia said. The sparkler trailed through the air, drizzling the sand with fading sparks. "I thought we could just settle down here, y'know; two of us, the dog...real cozy..."

"We can’t skip out on reality," Ash pointed out. There was the tiniest bit of an ocean breeze today, and he shivered. "I'm poorer than a damn churchmouse."

"Fuck reality," Mia replied, lifting her chin. "I want magic."

Ash shuddered. "Baby, I've had enough of that."

She laughed, her hair trailing water along the ivory ballast of her shoulders. “But this is magic, Ash. Did you want another good luck charm?” 

She hiked up her skirt and splashed into the waves, her whistle drawing the stray mutt they’d picked up on the car ride. 

Ash rolled his eyes. But he followed her into the waves anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are the property of **Ghost House/Universal/Rosebud Releasing** and are not my property; no money was made from this work.


End file.
